


Sugar Cookies

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean gets dragged into the mix, Dean wants Pie, Dom Sam, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Lights, Pie, Sam doesn't want Christmas, Sam has a plan, but he belongs in the mix, implied ddlg, sub Reader, sugar cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Sam doesn't want to celebrate Christmas, but begins to feel a little guilty when he sees the reader altering her traditions to respect his wishes, leaving him to devise a small plan with Dean's help...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas Eve, here's a little Sammy fluff for your season :)

* * *

 

Sam wandered into the kitchen wearing nothing more than his sweatpants, “Morning” He purred, reaching around you to grab a cup of coffee.

 

“Good morning… So…”

 

He raised his eyebrows with a smirk, “So?”

 

“So… I know it's like a week away, and you don’t like the whole ‘Christmas’ thing, but--”

 

“Baby, I really don’t wanna celebrate Christmas. The big tree and the presents and the big happy family, it just isn’t us. I’m sorry.” He ran his hands up and down your arm, and you wrapped your arms around him, resting your head on his chest.

 

“Don’t be sorry, I shouldn’t keep bothering you about it… I love you.” You smiled up at him, fluttering your eyelashes.

 

“I love you too, Y/N.”

 

“Get a room.” Dean joked, strolling in to refill his coffee cup. “We’re gonna need a supply run soon.”

 

“I’d go, but my car won’t make it in the snow.”

 

“Yeah, Baby won’t either.”

 

“What about that truck in the garage.” Sam offered.

 

You smiled, “Yeah, the CMP could make it. We could all go.”

 

…

 

The truck made it through the snow and ice with no problem and you three came back with a bunker’s worth of groceries, you began putting everything away while the boys brought the rest in and Dean insisted on you baking a pie. You laughed, reassuring him that you would make plenty of pies during the snowstorm. After everything was away in its proper places, apart from the ingredients you’d need for pie, you dug out your mixing bowls and set to work, fulfilling Dean’s request. You mixed the sugar into the filling and set the pie dish into the oven.

 

The boys were researching their newest case in the library, you wanted them to wait until after Christmas, but they saw no reason to wait since you wouldn’t be celebrating Christmas. You took them some beers and Sam pulled you onto his lap, “You really don’t mind not celebrating?”

 

“Of course not,” you said, trying to sound convincing, “It’s fine.”

 

“Thank you.” He kissed you, brushing some hair behind your ear and stroking your arm when you stood to walk away.

 

Back in the kitchen, you were reminded of when you were little. Your mother would always wake you up on Christmas Eve and the two of you would spend the whole day baking sugar cookies to leave for Santa. Even after you grew out of the whole “Santa” idea, you and your mother still carried on the tradition … but that was before the ‘Jefferson Starships’, as Dean named them, had infected your parents. You became a Winchester that day, as Dean saw it, but Sam saw you as a Winchester in another way. You smiled to yourself thinking of your mother and pulled the flour from the cabinet once more. Sam may not want to celebrate Christmas, but you could still honor your mother without it being festive.

 

Sam wandered in carrying their empty beer bottles and muttering something along the lines of “Smells good” you smiled timidly, thanking him. “What did you make?”

 

“Some sugar cookies, my mom and I used to make them every year on Christmas Eve. I didn’t make these specifically for Christmas, I just wanted to make some. I made circles, squares, and ten point stars.”

 

“You didn’t have to avoid everything Christmas, I just didn’t want a big Christmas ...thing. I don’t know… I’m sorry, Honey.”

 

“Don’t be, It’s okay.” You cupped his face with both hands, looking into his beautiful hazels and pressed your lips to his. “I promise.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next morning you woke up wrapped in Sam’s arms with your head nestled against his tattoo. You tried to move slowly in order to not wake him, and you felt his breathy laugh. “I’m awake, Honey, don’t worry. I’ve been laying here forever trying not to wake you up.”

 

“You know I’ll fall back to sleep.”

 

“Still like lettin’ you sleep.” You were using his left arm as a pillow and he ran his free hand up and down your spine, kissing the top of your head. “You should stay in bed and keep resting, I think I’m gonna go talk to Dean real quick.” He went to get up and you wove a hand around his waist, caging him to the bed.

 

“Now you’ve got me worried”, You spoke with a small smirk. He kissed you again, pulling your arm from around him and kissing each knuckle before setting your hand beside you on the bed.

 

“You have nothin’ to worry about. Get some rest.” He slipped out from under the covers and pulled on a pair of his sweats. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sammy.” You sighed with a smile, moving over to snuggle with his pillow. In the kitchen he drank his coffee, and discussed their case with Dean. Trying to find the perfect time to bring up his surprise for you.

 

“So… How would you feel about having a tree?”

 

Dean looked up from the paper, and chuckled, “Mr. I hate Christmas wants a tree? She’s got you whipped, Little Brother.”

 

“Dean,” He huffed, “I’m not-- I just want her to have a real Christmas. Like she used to have with her mom.”

 

“You mean, makin’ cookies… Those cookies she made yesterday are awesome, did you try one?”

 

“Yeah, Dean, focus.”

 

“They were almost as good as pie.” When he finished speaking he looked up to see Sam giving him a world class bitch face, “Alright, alright, do you wanna get a tree or somethin’?”

 

“I think it would make her happy. Can you take her on a supply run with you?”

 

“Sure, I’ll drag her along.” He folded his newspaper, “Is she up and dressed?”

 

“Um, not quite...Neither of those.”

 

Sam came back into your room, about thirty minutes after leaving the first time, and scooped your sleeping form into his arms. He kissed your neck and ran his fingers through your hair, “Wake up, Gorgeous… Baby, wake up.” He cooed again, “Dean’s going on a supply run for stuff we forgot yesterday, you should go with him.”

 

“Mmm hmm.” You mumbled, still mostly asleep. “I need peppermint for my coffee.”

 

You drug yourself out of bed, pulling on your jeans and one of Sam’s sweatshirts, not caring that it was a couple sizes too big for you. Dean was waiting in the car when you got out to the garage. “Mornin’, Sunshine.” He grinned, talking a little too loud.

 

“You’re loud… I’m tired.” You fell over onto Dean’s shoulder to prove your point, and he chuckled, shoving you back up straight.

 

“Come on, rise and shine. We got dinner to pick up, and Sammy said something about coffee.”

 

“Yeah, I need peppermint for my coffee.”

 

He pulled you around the store for nearly an hour and you drug your feet the whole time. He kept directing your attention towards random items and goods, anything to keep you at the store longer. He pulled you over to the book section showing you books he thought Sam would like, even pointing out a few that you might like. Dean obsessively checked his phone and you decided to call him on it. “Okay, what did you and Sam plot? You drug me out on a supply run the day after we went on one, and you’re leading me around the store like puppy and showing me anything you think might catch my eyes.” You smirked, seeing the ‘busted’ look on his face.

 

“I just thought you might…” He paused not knowing what to say. “Yeah I got nothin’. Come on, let’s go pay.”

 

“So you and Sam are plotting something.”

 

“Nope, we’re innocent.”

 

You threw your head back in laughter, “Like Winchester men are ever innocent.”

 

Sam called while you were loading the groceries into the trunk and you tossed Dean your phone so you could keep loading, “Hey Sammy… Good to hear… Yeah, we’re headed back right now, just loadin’ the groceries.”

 

After the short drive back to the bunker, Dean pulled Baby into the garage and Sam was waiting. You stepped out of the car giggling, “Did you miss me that much, Handsome?”

 

He smiled, rubbing his hands together, knowing something you didn’t. “I always miss you, Baby.”

 

“God, you two are killin’ me.” Dean groaned, watching your love exchange.

 

“Shut up… Come here, Sweetheart.” Sam called, and you stepped closer to him. When you did, he pulled you close, cupping your face in his large hands and kissing you softly. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Sam, you didn’t have to do anything for me… If this is about Christmas, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kept bringing it up.”

 

He leaned in close to your ear and whispered, “Shh, don’t argue with Daddy.”

 

“Mmm, Yes sir.” He pulled a rolled bandana from his pocket and pulled your hair behind your head and out of the way, tying the bandana somewhat loosely around your eyes. He took your hand and led you into the bunker, winding you through the halls and spinning you a little, chuckling when he asked if you knew where you were. “I’m in the bunker… I might be in the library, but I hope I’m in our room.” You smirked.

 

“You’re not in our room yet… Take off the blindfold.”

 

You reached up, tugging the cloth from your eyes and gasping when you saw what stood in front of you. “Sam.” You sighed with love in your tone. “You didn’t have to do this, Honey.” In the middle of the room stood a bare christmas tree.

 

“I know, but I wanted to make it up to you. It’s not your fault I don’t like Christmas, and seeing you make the sugar cookies earlier made me think that maybe this year could be a chance to make better memories. I wanna enjoy Christmas…” He grabbed a box of lights and shrugged, an endearing expression on his face. “So… Will you help me decorate?”

 

“Of course… Sammy this is perfect.” You ran up to him and threw your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. “Thank you.”

 

“Thank you, Angel.” He pressed his lips to yours and with his free hand he grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling you more even closer to him. He released his hold and you pulled away with a goofy smile. He chuckled, handing you one end of the lights. Dean was watching you two from the doorway with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. You noticed him and waved him over.

 

“Come on, Dean, you know it isn’t a Christmas without all of us decorating the tree.”

 

**“She’s right, Dean.” Sam agreed, extending an armful of of lights to his brother, who happily took them.**


End file.
